


【法札】味道（雙薩）

by kariri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 雙薩兄弟私設，為了區分方便，班薩用弗朗切斯科，Flo薩用安東尼奧稱呼。其實在我腦內都是安東尼奧然後是堂兄弟，之後再想想怎麼改。被繪師大大的雙薩圖刺激而迅速產出的隨筆。https://www.plurk.com/p/n2zhmt





	【法札】味道（雙薩）

**Author's Note:**

> 雙薩兄弟私設，為了區分方便，班薩用弗朗切斯科，Flo薩用安東尼奧稱呼。  
> 其實在我腦內都是安東尼奧然後是堂兄弟，之後再想想怎麼改。
> 
> 被繪師大大的雙薩圖刺激而迅速產出的隨筆。
> 
> https://www.plurk.com/p/n2zhmt

法札雙薩-味道  
20181211

 

「你還記得，他，是什麼味道嗎？」

兄長又這麼問了，在那人離世人而去的那天。

「你呢？你記得嗎？」

弟弟望著自己，深褐色的瞳孔中透出深刻的悔恨，還有酒精也麻痺不了的痛楚。

弗朗切斯科妖異的異色瞳中映出弟弟安東尼奧的身影，他放下酒杯，一向凜然高傲的面容鮮有的透出脆弱，他有些搖晃的從窗邊走到半靠在椅子上一同買醉的弟弟身旁。

「回答我，你記得嗎？」

微帶命令的語氣傳入耳中，安東尼奧抬起因為醉酒而顯得酡紅的臉龐，瞇起眸子，「記不記得又如何？」

「如果你不記得，你又憑什麼說你......」愛過。

最後的兩個字被弗朗切斯科含在唇中，將吐未吐。

「我怎麼會不記得，倒是兄長你，是你忘了吧？」

「我怎麼會忘？」

低沉絲滑的嗓音帶了些醉酒的沙啞，弗朗切斯科的大掌撫上了安東尼奧的頰側，輕輕摩挲著，猶如當年他這般撫摸著那名已經遠去的金髮男子。

身後的椅背阻住了他的去路，這樣帶著主動與侵略的溫熱氣息，以及他過去最愛的紅酒的氣味，再再令安東尼奧感到熟悉不已，然而下一刻，他就意識到，男人已經不在了。

「沃夫岡......」

弗朗切斯科的口中發出呢喃，帶著沉沉的嘆息，彷彿將眼前有著厚重瀏海的男子看成了那人。

「沃夫岡......」

安東尼奧也蠱惑似的重複呢喃著。

「安東尼奧，告訴我，沃夫岡是什麼味道......」

隨著兄長低沉帶著魔力的聲音，安東尼奧順從的張開口，兩頰凝聚熱氣，不知是酒意還是羞慚，漾著熱氣的粉嫩舌尖從濕潤的唇中探出，透著無言的邀請。

弗朗切斯科湊近眼前的人，他清楚地知道眼前人是誰，但還是受不住誘惑的吻了上去。

唇舌交纏，他們吞吐著彼此，都在對方的唇中品嘗到辛辣的味道，還有甜品殘留的甜膩滋味。

分開的雙唇拉出銀絲，在昏暗的燈光下有些淫靡的感覺，犯了相同罪行的兩人擁緊彼此，吮吸著對方的唇瓣，盡可能地想重溫逝去的美好。

玫瑰藏刺，甜糖有毒。

即便兩人胸口的玫瑰刺此生都無法拔除，心中永遠盛開著那朵鮮紅如血的玫瑰，然而記憶中馥郁的玫瑰香氣卻逐漸薄弱，甚至被帶著苦澀與辛辣的甜香所取代。

或許因為他們兄弟倆都犯了罪，他們詛咒了那些愛著他的人，那些愛著沃夫岡的人，殊不知也詛咒了自身。

於是他們就這樣中了彼此的毒，偏偏已然無可自拔，只能繼續沉溺。

（完）


End file.
